


What About the Hero?

by Wewuwe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Sad, The poor hero of time needs a moment, just a hero with time to think about his life, link - Freeform, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewuwe/pseuds/Wewuwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun sets and Link actually gets a chance to rest, his thoughts finally catch up to him. <br/>...maybe that's the reason why he is always ready to go on his next adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About the Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever on AO3. Please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it.

The fire was finally starting to die down. 

Link nestled himself against a tree, thankful the night was a warm one now that they were away from Snowhead. 

The wind whistled a sweet song into his ears, almost trying to lull the hero to sleep 

It's only when he sits down does he realize how much his bones and body aches. Scars riddled the poor man's body, his hands permanently calloused, even with all the bandages he had wrapped around them. 

He let out a soft sigh, shrugging off his sword and shield, keeping them within arms reach, out of reflex. 

Epona was back at the spring, needing some serious rest. Poor girl, Link had been pushing her too hard again.

On a normal night like this Link would just lay under the stars against Epona and attempt to count how many were dusted across the sky, but tonight he ached too much to count such unnecessary numbers. 

He felt as if he would never be able to regain his feeling in his feet and fingers from the chilling cold he finally got out of. 

But it was for a good cause. He knew he needed to help, he wanted to help. 

The blonde chewed on his lip, looking down at the dying embers of the fire. He was so tired.... He just wanted to go and hide away. Anywhere. Hell, he'd go back to the desert just because he knew it was empty enough for him to have peace. 

"I couldn't do that." He muttered to himself, shaking his head. He knew he wouldn't have the heart to abandon everyone in need. 

Just...sometimes he needed someone to make sure that he was okay.  
His chest tightened at the thought. Link would just go on with that smile he has and everything will be alright again. 

It not like he was ungrateful to everyone who thanked him, of course not! He just...he wanted someone to ask if he was doing alright. 

It's been so hard, almost impossible. He was still young and has seen more battles than most elders from any village. His tired eyes have seen such terrifying things. 

Link grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, burying his face to hide the thoughts. He was being silly, everything would be fine in the end, right?  
Once Hyrule had been recovered fully he would have time to rest. But who knows how long that will take. 

Just leave it up to the Hero of Time. He can do it no problem.

The blonde rubbed his eyes, convincing himself the tears were from how tired he was. Which could be true. 

Oh well, the sun will rise again. Link forced his eyes closed and let out a long breath, not realizing he was holding it in. 

"Tomorrow will be better." He forced a smile. He can go swimming in Lake Hylia in the morning and clean off the aches he felt in his bones, or go up to the hot springs with the Gorons before he headed anywhere for the day. 

Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow he'll be okay.


End file.
